


#55: "Garden"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [60]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Goku paused, one small, dirty hand hovering precariously above the barely-visible sprout





	

“Ah - no, not that one.” Goku paused, one small, dirty hand hovering precariously above the barely-visible sprout. Hakkai directed it gently away. “That’s a scallion. The weed is this one here.”

“Oh, okay.” Goku dug his fingers into the soft earth, seeking out the offending root. Hakkai returned to his own weeding, but kept one eye on Goku’s work, for the sake of the nearby string beans..

“Hey, Hakkai - how come we can’t just let the weeds stay here?”

Hakkai found himself smiling, charmed by the easy innocence of the question. “Because weeds are very tenacious - they’ll take over the garden space and then the vegetables won’t grow.”

“Well, they can just go grow somewhere else, then!” Goku doubled down on his efforts, practically tilling the soil with his small, yet deceptively powerful fingers, until Hakkai was forced to swoop in and save the carrots.


End file.
